Happy New Years!
by Jpokeshipping
Summary: AAMRN.Hello 2015 goodbye 2014 I'll miss you!I rushed through this so sorry for that and any misspelling.
1. 2014

**A/N {12-25-2014}So I decided to do a New Year story even though no one said anything *sweatdrop* ****…maybe next time?**

**Ages:Ash 13 Misty 14**

**Set in wherever,whenever.**

* * *

><p>Ash sighed only 5 hours till new year,and he couldn't wait another year another-<p>

"Ash?"

Ash turned,and guess who he saw…Brock.

"You need somethin' Brock-o?"Ash asked looking back down to his Pokédex.

_'Who's that Pokémon?'_

Screeched the device through the sighed he really needed to update this thing,this was literally the only game he could play.

He skimmed through the options until he found Pikachu's name.

_'It's Pikachu!'_

Brock raised his eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to come out?"

Ash turned down his Pokédex volume.

"Nah"

"Are you sure?"Brock asked making sure.

"Yep"

"Okay…"Brock said leaving the room.

Ash looked up at Brock and raised an eyebrow,what was he planning?

"I just wanted to tell you Misty's here..."

Brock had barely blinked when he saw a flash go by his face.

_**SMACK!**_

Brock blinked,then laughed the things Ash would do for her...

* * *

><p><em>Brock's going to make fun of me later,isn't he?<em>

Ash asked looking around the room a second time for a certain shade of orange.

"Ash?"

Ash turned around only to come face-to-face with the person he was looking for.

"Hi?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck,now that he was here he realized that he didn't know what he planned to do once he saw her.

Luckily Misty was the one that started the conversation.

"Hey,I haven't seen you for a while what have you been doing this whole time?"she asked with a smile on her face.

Ash smiled himself,thank you Misty.

"Not a lot,let's go outside it's a lot quieter there than in here."he said leading her outside.

* * *

><p>"So were's Pikachu?"Misty had asked a lot later than she should have.<p>

Ash looked around.

_Where was Pikachu?_

Then he remembered"Pikach passed out."

Misty gasped"He passed out?"

"Yeah,he got to our ketchup department and went crazy."

She sighed in relief then punched him in the arm.

"You scared me!"she said glaring at him.

Even though that wasn't the first time that night she punched him it was definetly the hardest.

"Ouch!"he rubbed his arm and glared back.

"You didn't have to punch me that hard!"

Misty just rolled her eyes and just as she was about to bring back a very old arguement when they heard chanting.

They both tried to look inside,but couldn't see in.

"THIRTY!"

They looked at each seconds till New Year.

"TWENTY-FIVE!"

Make that twenty-five.

_How in the world did 5 hours pass so fast?!_

"TWENTY!"

"Have you heard of the myth Ash?"

"FIFTEEN!"

"What myth?"

"TEN!"

"If you kiss someone at midnight on New Years you'll have good luck for the next year."

"NINE!"

"I think my mom mentioned it once."he said scratching his head.

"EIGHT!"

"Do you believe in it?"

"SEVEN!"

"Do you?"

"SIX!"

"Maybe..."

"FIVE!"

"Well...I guess I believe in it too!"

"FOUR!"

She looked up at him"Really?"

"THREE!"

"Sure,it's not like me to break tradition anyway."

"TWO!"

They both smiled and leaned in.

"ONE!"

Everyone cheered, fire works were shot,and people kissed.

It couldn't have been better...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... It's 8:44 pm here in Houston,and my neighbors are here and mycousins are phone is at 1%...sorry 4my bad grammer.<strong>

**Posted on:12-31-2014**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


	2. 2015

**A/N{01-01-2015}**

**Ages:Ash 13 Misty 14**

**Set right after the last chapter…**

* * *

><p>It was officially a new year when Misty and Ash had stopped kissing.<p>

They both laughed when they separated.

"Are my lips supposed to feel tingly?"Ash asked touching his lips as if that would give him the answer.

Misty giggled not only by Ash's question,but by his expression;it was all confused yet happy with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"I think so…"

He looked at her"What do you mean you think so?"

She put a hand to her lips just as Ash had done earlier"Well…my lips are tingly too…"

Ash chuckled"Aren't you girls supposed to know everything?"

Misty rolled her eyes fondly"Not everything,incase you didn't already know Ketchum you're my first kiss."

Ash's eyes widened"I'm your first kiss?"

"Of this year."

Ash fell anime style.

Misty giggled.

"I meant at all."

Misty looked up at the stars as if she was thinking,"Was I your first kiss?"

Ash looked at her"That doesn't answer my question…and I asked first."

"I'll tell you when you tell me."

They both stared each other strait in the eyes up until someone gave in.

"Yeah…"

"Really?"

"Of this year."

This time Misty fell anime style.

"I meant at all!"

Ash fell laughing his head off.

"Okay,okay….you're my first ever."

Misty smiled glad to have her question answered.

"Well Ashy-boy you'll be glad to know that you're my first kiss ever."

Ash sighed,why?He honestly didn't know,but he felt…relieved.

"Was it good?"he asked a little worried but over all curious.

Misty blushed,"Well…I guess."

He raised an eyebrow,"You guess?"

Misty blushed even harder,"Well…yeah I mean I can't remember you-we barely kissed…"

Ash smiled"Maybe we should do it again…just as a refresher."

Misty smiled too"Just as a refresher."

…and then they kissed again…

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed Togepi isn't in any of my stories *face-palm* total fail…<strong>

**Uploaded/Posted:{01-01-2015}**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
